<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ChikaDiaYoha eats Spicy Mikans by AimingSashimiG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526053">ChikaDiaYoha eats Spicy Mikans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG'>AimingSashimiG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Not Beta Read, Spicy Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chika tries a new way of helping one of her favorite people enjoy her favorite fruit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ChikaDiaYoha eats Spicy Mikans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chika had never been the best at studying, which was why she thanked God and Dia every day for helping her get into a college in Tokyo and move in with her girlfriend. And Yoshiko had managed to do the same. Her interest in demons leading her to enter a religious studies program and join them in their apartment a year later.</p>
<p>Currently, that religious studies program had Yoshiko busy taking a test. That left only Chika and Dia to cuddle on the couch while looking at Kanan and Mari’s Instagram posts about their ongoing vacation in Mexico. The mikan lover laughed at a video of Kanan being followed around by a mariachi band, no doubt being paid a ridiculous sum by Mari. Dia just rolled her eyes. If only Yoshiko were here too…</p>
<p>But the fallen angel would be home soon enough, so this wasn’t time to spend moping. Chika clicked to the next picture, in which Kanan and Mari were eating a cup of fruit. It wouldn’t have been a very interesting picture if not for the looks of pain on the couple’s faces. She read the caption.</p>
<p>“The flavors of Mexico are totes <em>Fire.</em> – the ‘fire’ was written in English and accented by plenty of flame emoji – They even put chili peppers on their fruits! If they can eat fruit like this, there’s no wonder that they can stand the hot weather.”</p>
<p>Chika had an idea. She immediately grabbed her phone and sent a message to ‘Big Sister Mari.’ If the eccentric but always helpful woman came through, this would be a rare opportunity to resolve one of the biggest tensions in her relationship: Yohane’s dislike of mikans.</p>
<p>“You have a kind of dangerous look on your face, Chika. Like the one you had that time when you decided to surprise me on my birthday by having Yohane jump out of a cake. Naked,” said Dia, a little concerned about her girlfriend’s cackling.</p>
<p>“But didn’t that time end up being fun for all of us? You can’t say you didn’t enjoy it,” Chika replied.</p>
<p>“Well, I won’t say I didn’t enjoy ‘bonding’ with Yohane and you, but the cake didn’t add anything except to the clean-up time.”</p>
<p>“Well, don’t worry, Dia-chan, this idea is much simpler. I just wanted to help Yohane understand the goodness of mikans…”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, mikans are a very important issue for you, aren’t they? So, I’m guessing this has to do with that picture of spicy fruit?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! I asked Mari-chan to get some of the seasoning they use in Mexico. Hopefully Yohane-chan’s love of spicy things will conquer her hate of mikans.”</p>
<p>“That’s… quite reasonable, actually. Just don’t be too disappointed if Yohane doesn’t like it. I wonder if I should ask Mari to get me something too…”</p>
<p>“You should get a trumpet! We can usher in a new era of GuuRinPa sound.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll consider it,” Dia said in a voice that conveyed that she wouldn’t, “but for now let’s look at the rest of the pictures.”</p>
<p>=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=</p>
<p>It was about a week later that Mari returned to Japan, bearing gifts. Yoshiko got some colorful skeleton dolls, prompting an enthusiastic discussion of the traditions that led to Day of the Dead. Dia got a bottle of tequila and a big hat, which she was not nearly as enthusiastic about. And Chika received her very own trumpet! Even more excitingly, when she returned to her apartment and opened the case, there was a note from Mari along with two small bottles of ‘tajin.’ The time had finally come to help her girlfriend understand the alure of mikans.</p>
<p>Chika snuck over to Dia, not a hard task with Yohane absorbed in some documentary about Golems in Jewish Folklore.</p>
<p>“Hey Dia-chan, I need you to get Yohane-chan out of the house for a while.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Chika subtly flashed the bottle of spice as if she were some drug dealer.</p>
<p>“Oh. And this can’t wait until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Nope! Converting Yohane-chan to Mikan-ism needs to be done ASAP.”</p>
<p>“I see. And why should I be your apostle?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that kinky sex thing where you step on me?”</p>
<p>“Chika, you’re always the one asking me for that, not the other way around.”</p>
<p>“Uhh… I’ll make love to you sweetly and whisper tender words of affection into your ears?”</p>
<p>Dia sighed.</p>
<p>“I guess that will have to do. Now, where should I take Yohane… maybe an old temple or something…”</p>
<p>Dia stood up and walked over to Yoshiko while Chika attempted to watch stealthily. They talked for a bit before the self-proclaimed fallen angel paused what she was watching and followed Dia out of their apartment.</p>
<p>It was time for Operation Hellfire Mikan to commence.</p>
<p>Chika peeled open some mikans, putting the orangey morsels into three cups. Then, she took out one of the bottles of spice and carefully dusted a cup of fruit with it, until there were just a few red flakes on the mikan slices. The mikan-loving girl took a bite. There was a bit of a kick, but the lime and chili seasoning and mikan was surprisingly tasty.</p>
<p>The bit of saltiness brought out the sweetness of the mikan, while the spice made it just the right amount of exciting. This was an incredibly well-balanced snack.</p>
<p>Which meant it wasn’t spicy enough for Yoshiko, Chika realized.</p>
<p>On the odd occasion that Chika had tried her spice head girlfriend’s food (of the more frequent occasion that Chika had kissed her girlfriend after she had eaten something spicy), the mikan-loving girl had found it unbearable. It sometimes almost made her think that her girlfriend really was a fallen angel. That meant something the former Aqours leader could easily eat would likely be bland by Yoshiko’s standards.</p>
<p>So, determined to make mikans something her girlfriend would love, Chika added more spice. She kept going until the mild kick turned into a sting and eventually into the sensation of her tongue being roasted by the fires of hell. Then she took out the bottle of spicier, habanero tajin and added some of that. Yoshiko was definitely fond of habanero, after all.</p>
<p>By the end of her snack preparation, Chika’s tongue hurt. And it wasn’t the pleasurable kind of pain like she felt when she got Dia to spank her, either. Just regular, unpleasant pain that she wished would stop soon. But hopefully that meant the spice would be perfect for a fallen angel.</p>
<p>Content with Yoshiko’s portion, Chika dusted the other two cups of mikan much more gently, for Dia and herself. Then, she went to the fridge got out some milk to help deal with the burn, a tip from her spice-loving lover.</p>
<p>Not a moment later, Dia and Yoshiko returned to the apartment, talking animatedly to each other.</p>
<p>“Chika, you’ll never guess what we saw!” Yoshiko exclaimed.</p>
<p>“A temple?” Chika guessed.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but the temple had a magical girl show going on. There were two girls who were supposed to be the ‘Daughters of the Buddha’ fighting against Mara, the god of passion. It was fun to watch, even if the production values weren’t the best and it made no sense from a doctrinal point of view,” Yoshiko explained excitedly.</p>
<p>“It was quite the spectacle,” said Dia, “some of the fans even had glowsticks. It’s a bit of a pity you missed it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we could go another time,” suggested Yoshiko, “the show will make good material for my essay about religions adapting to modern times, alongside otaku shrines and Christian metal bands.”</p>
<p>“It would love to, Yohane-chan. That sounds really exciting. And you know what else is exciting? This new snack!” Chika said, presenting the cups of spicy fruit she had prepared.</p>
<p>Yoshiko looked at the mikans with suspicion.</p>
<p>“Mikans aren’t really new. And for me, they aren’t that exciting either,” she said.</p>
<p>“If these were normal mikans, that would be true, but I’ve worked hard to prepare these to suit a fallen angel like you. Please give it a try, Yohane-sama,” Chika pleaded.</p>
<p>Yohane approached carefully, as if mikans were explosives rather than fruit. She warily gave the cup Chika held out to her a sniff.</p>
<p>“Indeed, it seems that you have managed to imbue the fruit with the flavors of hell. Well then, I shall not let your efforts go to waste little demon.”</p>
<p>The self-proclaimed fallen angel took a deep breath and then a tentative bite. Unlike Chika, she showed no signs of pain.</p>
<p>“This is… actually really tasty. The mikan flavor is still there, but it’s a little sourer than a normal mikan and the chili turns it into something new and not terrible. The spice level is perfect too,” said a surprised Yoshiko.</p>
<p>She realized something and looked at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Which means you must have suffered a lot for my sake. Thank you, little demon. How can I show you my appreciation?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy I found a way for you to enjoy mikans. Though, I’m always up for a kiss,” Chika replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you that later,” said Yoshiko, “I don’t think you’re eager to experience the flavors of hell again so soon.”</p>
<p>“…Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, I made you a cup too, Dia-chan. With regular spice, not hellfire spice.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Chika,” Dia said, “Maybe we can go sit on the couch and cuddle while we eat these. And if you want, we can watch that documentary Yohane was watching.”</p>
<p>“That’s a great idea. Just as expected from the cute and clever Dia-chan,” Chika replied, enjoying her girlfriend’s blush.</p>
<p>And so, the rest of the day was spent cuddling and learning about golems. As Chika watched her girlfriend eating mikans with a smile on her face, she knew that the pain had been worth it. She was happy.</p>
<p>So happy that she forgot Yoshiko’s warning and kissed her, making her relive that pain once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Tajin isn't that spicy. Since I live in Japan now, I don't really remember how spicy it actually was. What I can say is that most Japanese people have really low spice tolerance, though there are of course exceptions (like Yohane)</p>
<p>Also, if anyone has any advice on how to deal with not being able to use pronouns without ambiguity because every character in the fic is a woman, please give advice. I feel like I used the character's names way too many times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>